


you have married an icarus (he has flown too close to the sun)

by HogwartsDwarfKat



Series: Obikin Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anakin as Icarus, Angst and Tragedy, Day Two: Mythology, I'm sorry guys but that's how the myth goes, M/M, OBi-Wan is hopelessly in love, OBi-Wan is sorta Daedalus, Obikin Week, Obikin Week 2k18, Obikinweek, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, POV Second Person, Tragedy, but not really, lover NOT father, mythology AU, no happy ending, obikinweek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsDwarfKat/pseuds/HogwartsDwarfKat
Summary: Together they fly on wings of wax.





	you have married an icarus (he has flown too close to the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> For Obikin Week 2k18, Day Two: Mythology AU  
> Title from "Burn" from the Musical "Hamilton"

He flies without fear, never thinking for a moment that Zeus may cast down his mighty bolts for daring to trespass in his blessed domain. How, as he dives down to skim his hand upon the waves, that Poseidon may rise up and claim him as his own without a word of notice, like a maiden snatching the prettiest flower from the field, without a thought of how it will wilt in her care.

Anakin is glorious, in all his shining light. The way the sun glitters upon his wings of wax, as if they, too, willingly shatter themselves upon his beauty. The way he soars higher and higher still, as if trying to reach the sun. As if he and Apollo are one and the same and he now is taking back his place of honor.

_He belongs to the Heavens,_ you think, _to be among the gods as if he is their kin._

And perhaps he is, and you are just a mere mortal and a lesser man, devoting yourself to the worship of him until the day the seeds of the dead touch your lips and you stand before Hades begging to be allowed to live again. Praying that Persephone, Destroyer and Life Bringer, is moved by your love enough to sway her husband so you may once more lay yourself upon the alter of Anakin’s temple.

Trapped in the musings of your Cupid-struck heart, you do not notice the dripping of wax until it is too late, and the feathers of his wings begin to blow away from your love, whipping in the wind like dancing nymphs.

As his hand brushes yours for the last time, you realize how Orpheus felt when Eurydice was ripped from him in the dark caverns of the Underworld.

His blue eyes, wide as discuses as he plummets, will haunt you until Chaos takes the world once more, just as how the world has now taken your young god.


End file.
